1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle righting apparatus, and more particularly, a device installed unobtrusively on a motorcycle that upon actuation raises a fallen motorcycle hands-free to its normal upright position.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles vary in size and weight. For heavy motorcycles, a rider may be unable to lift the motorcycle if it should fall over, or at least such a person could expose himself or herself to personal injury and to injury to the motorcycle in attempting to right the motorcycle.
Previous devices designed to right a fallen motorcycle have involved a kickstand. However a kickstand would appear to be not useful unless the motorcycle falls on the side where the kickstand is located. It is also of little use if the kickstand cannot be easily rotated to its support position for actuation of the righting device. It also raises the motorcycle only partially and requires the user to complete the righting through the user's own lifting effort.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that raises a motorcycle that has fallen or has tipped over to its upright position. It is also an object that the apparatus be functional regardless of which side the motorcycle has fallen. It is a further object that the apparatus be unobtrusively installed such that the general aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle not be diminished. It is yet a further object that the apparatus right the motorcycle to a fully upright position without any lifting effort of the rider. It is a final object that the apparatus lift and support the motorcycle in its fully upright position from both sides of the motorcycle